ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Escapees in The Null Void
Story Jon is in the main hub of the Plumber Base. Magister Trill and Grandum are there. ''' Grandum: I can get you as close as possible. Jon: Thanks. Shame it took two days to get this thing running. Magister Trill: Some of the prisoners have been placed back in their cells over there, but not all of them. Gavin and Aggregor are on the loose still. Jon: I’ll keep a special eye out for them. I’ll keep the coms open. '''Jon walks into the portal leading to the Null Void. He enters onto a small asteroid. Jon then walks around. Jon: This place has changed a lot. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Big Chill. Big Chill flies around the Null Void till he finds the Plumber base and lands there. The Ultimatrix times out making Big Chill revert back into Jon. Jon: So, this is where they escaped. Jon sees a big hole in the side of the prison facility. He walks in and sees a Plumber prison commander and helps him off the floor. Jon: Are you okay? Commander: Marron? I’m okay. We have most of the prisoners back in their cells. Jon: But not Gavin. Commander: Or Aggregor. Jon: Anyone else on the loose? Commander: We don’t know. Jon helps the commander into the health wing in the prison and places him down on a bed. Jon: I’ll get them both. Jon walks out of the prison. He activates his earpiece and now has complete communication with Magister Trill and Grandum. Jon: Aggregor and Gavin are definitely gone, plus some others. Grandum (Via com-link): The others aren’t dangerous on the same level as Gavin and Aggregor. Jon: Can Aggregor still access his Ultimate form? Magister Trill (Via com-link): We put a serum in him so he can’t access it, even though we have no idea how he did. Jon: Right. I’m going to start looking, but I’d appreciate a scan of the Null Void. Jon walks away from the prison. Soon, Jon walks to the end of the big asteroid. Jon: Great. Alien time then. Jon activates his Ultimatrix and selects Plasm@. Plasm@ begins to fly and flies past some asteroid, but Plasm@ gets shot with an electric bolt blast. Plasm@ smashes into an asteroid. A figure jumps down and lands near Plasm@. The figure is shown to be Gavin. Gavin: Thought you would be here. Plasm@ gets up slowly. Plasm@: And Aggregor? Gavin: Other arrangements. Plasm@: You know you’re not getting out, and neither is Aggregor. Aggregor walks up next to Gavin. Aggregor: I don’t think you can stop us. Plasm@: It’s just you two! Plasm@ gets knocked down by a superfast object. Plasm@ slowly gets up again and the object speeds towards Plasm@. Plasm@ then fires a plasma bolt and hits the fast object. The object falls and hits the floor, near Gavin and Aggregor. The object is shown to be Ultimate Vilgax. Ultimate Vilgax is the same size, but has a tail and his body is green and blue stripes. Plasm@: You too. Ultimate Vilgax changes his DNA so he is back as his normal build. Ultimate Vilgax: You can beat us separately, one at a time. But not all at once. Gavin shoots multiple electric bolts at Plasm@, who counters them with plasma bolts. Ultimate Vilgax mutates his DNA to become half Methanosian. Ultimate Vilgax fires a big fire ball at Plasm@ which hits and causes Plasm@ to begin falling off the asteroid and out of the three villains view. After a while, Plasm@ crashes into a farming asteroid and the Ultimatrix times out, turning Plasm@ into Jon. Jon weakly gets up. Jon: Great, now three of them. Jon activates communications with Magister Trill. Jon: Ultimate Vilgax is here too. Magister Trill (Via Com-Link): So three of them. Do you want back up? Jon: Sending in back up can lead them to be lost here if separated. Plus, Gavin, Aggregor and Ultimate Vilgax will be looking for a portal out of here. Magister Trill (Via Com-Link): I see. Keep us updated. Jon: Will do. Jon ends the communications. Jon: So, where do I find them? Jon looks around. Jon: And which part of the Null Void am I in? Jon begins to walk around for a while. Soon, he finds a cave and enters it. Soon afterwards he finds Gavin there. Jon: You like stalking don’t you. Gavin: Just making sure you’re dead. Jon: We are family. You used to nice and kind and then a few years back you wanted to experiment and you experimented on Zoey, killing her. Gavin: Don’t pretend like she isn’t alive. Jon: What? Gavin: I know my daughter is alive and so is your mother. Jon: You’re not laying any hands on them. Aggregor walks up behind Jon and punches him out of the cave. Jon lands on the floor and he raises his head slightly towards Aggregor and Gavin. Jon (Weakly): You can’t get out of the Null Void. Aggregor: We can and then when we do. Gavin: We are going to destroy London. Ultimate Vilgax walks up to Jon, standing in front of him. Ultimate Vilgax: Then your whole Planet. Ultimate Vilgax is about to shoot a fire ball at Jon but gets knocked back into Aggregor and Gavin due to a few mana blasts. Jon stands up slowly, feeling a little concussed, and sees Mystrix. Mystrix flies in and grabs hold of Jon and then flies off. Gavin: Mystrix. Aggregor: I thought she was on your team. Ultimate Vilgax: Jon now has an accomplice in the Null Void. Aggregor: We need to get rid of this help right now. Soon, on a small asteroid, Mystrix lands and places Jon on the ground. Jon: Mystrix? What are you doing here? Mystrix: The wolf guy told me you were here. Jon activates the communication channel to Magister Trill and puts it on loudspeaker. April is also with Magister Trill. Jon: This wolf guy? Magister Trill (Via Com-Link): Wolf guy? Mystrix: Yep, that sounds like him. Jon: You sent Mystrix here. April (Via Com-Link): You needed help. Jon: April? April (Via Com-Link): If you need help against someone, I’m not going to let you face them alone. Mystrix: Well with three of them, it’s going to be a bit more challenging. Jon: Plus the only other time we have worked together was when we saw dad and my best friend. Magister Trill (Via Com-Link): All you guys need to do is put the three of them back into their cells. Aggregor, Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax walk up behind Jon and Mystrix. Mystrix: We’ll talk to you guys in a bit. Jon ends the communications and then hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Upgrade. Gavin: That won’t be of any help to you. Upgrade forms himself into a cannon and connects to Mystrix’s left arm. Mystrix: What is this for? Upgrade: Increased mana power. Mystrix fires a mana beam at Aggregor, knocking him out. Ultimate Vilgax throws a grenade at Mystrix and Upgrade. The grenade explodes and knocks Upgrade off Mystrix and knocks them both out. When Upgrade and Mystrix wake up a few moments later, Aggregor is still there but Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax have gone. Upgrade: Great. Upgrade and Mystrix stand up. Upgrade grabs Aggregor and Mystrix teleports the three of them to the prison. When they arrive Upgrade shoves Aggregor into a cell. Upgrade: Shame Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax got out. Mystrix: Yeah. Ready to go home? Upgrade nods. Mystrix teleports herself and Upgrade and back to the plumber base. Magister Trill and April are there. Upgrade: Thanks for the help Mystrix. Mystrix: I need to start making up for what I done somehow. Mystrix goes to her human form and walks out. The Ultimatrix times out and Upgrade reverts into Jon. Magister Trill: Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax escaped then. Jon: They took my return device. April: But they didn’t arrive here. Magister Trill: They can shift the destination area. Jon: Well we need to keep an alert out. But for now, I’m hungry and thirsty. April: I’ll treat you to dinner. April and Jon leave while Magister Trill goes to the Plumber computer and then sees an alert for the end of the universe. Magister Trill: Something in the end of the Universe? Magister Trill ignores it and continues to monitor the computers. Characters Jon Marron Grandum Magister Trill Commander (First Appearance) April Marron Mystrix Villains Aggregor Gavin Ultimate Vilgax Aliens Used *Big Chill (Cameo) *Plasm@ *Upgrade Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes